Boogeyman
Boogeyman is the twentieth episode of Season 1 of My Name Is Earl. Earl decides to cross off "made a kid scared of the Boogeyman" from his list. Earl soon discovers just what kind of lasting affect he had on the little boy. Episode guide : You know the kind of guy who does nothing but bad things then wonders why his life sucks? Well, that was me. Every time something good happened to me something bad was always waiting around the corner. Karma. That's when I realised I had to change. So I made a list of everything bad I've ever done and, one by one, I'm going to make up for all my mistakes. I'm just trying to be a better person; my name is Earl. Earl and Randy watch Alby from the bushes by his house as Earl thinks of a way to make up for #239. He remembers back to 2000 when they broke into Alby's house and stole things. However, the family came home and Earl was forced to hide under a very young Alby's bed. He heard something in his room, and after being told by his father that there was no such thing as the boogeyman, he was shocked to see Earl under the bed. He screamed at the sight of Earl, now thinking that the boogeyman existed. Earl ran away, and now realised that he had to come back to fix what he had done. He approached Alby, who at first was angered, even after Earl explained the List. Earl said that people on the List usually choose something for Earl to do to make it up, and Alby said he wanted Earl to be his slave all day. Earl agreed to do so, despite the childish nature of the request. Alby pummelled Earl with paintballs, pretending to be a boat engine and guessing how Alby wanted his sandwich, the day finally came to an end. Alby made Earl sleep outside his window in case he needed anything. Earl began to realize he had seriously messed up Alby, by hiding under his bed, making Alby terrified of the dark Earl went to see Joy to ask how she got Dodge over his fear of the dark, but it turned out to be of no help. Earl decided to just confront Alby, and after he convinced him to admit his fear, Earl agreed to sleep in the tree outside Alby's house as long as he dimmed the lights every night. Eventually he managed to sleep with the light off, after being helped to sleep each night by a long conversation with Earl. Back at the Motel, Earl was crossing Alby off his List, just as he arrived at the door, explaning that he wanted to live with Earl. Earl said that he could not just leave home, and tried to call his father, George. However, Alby hung up the phone before he could finish the call. George mistook the situation for a kidnapping, and before long a television crew and hundreds of agents had swarmed the outside of the Motel. Earl planned to go out and explain the truth, but Alby said he would just say that Earl had kidnapped him. After several hours, they were still waiting in the room. Alby's father was beginning to get agitated, and when the hostage negotiator did nothing to move the situation along, he climbed to the roof of the Motel and got Alby himself. They left, but did not tell the police in time that Earl and Randy were not kidnapped, who were attacked with tear gas. Notes * Catalina appears but has no spoken lines. * If Earl got pelted with paintballs in the crotch, why wasn't Earl still doubled over in pain when Albie's parents left? * Darnell appears on TV with no later consequences from his involvement with the Witness Protection Program. However, later on in the series, he and his family must relocate after being briefly seen on TV. This is most likely an oversight by the writers. Although, his identity wasn't revealed. Flashbacks * Joy, Earl and Randy break into Alby's house in 2000 and steal things. List * Introduced and crossed off in this episode **- #239 Made a kid scared of the boogeyman. Featured music *"Halloween Theme" by John Carpenter *"I Shot The Sheriff" by Bob Marley *"I'm Your Boogie Man" by KC and The Sunshine Band *"I'll Be Around" by Spinners Memorable quotes * Eark Hickey: It's okay to be scared of the dark, Albie. * Albie Tollhurst: I'm not scared of the dark. * Eark Hickey:: Alright. But even if you were, it's okay. I'm scared of stuff. * Albie Tollhurst: Like what? * Eark Hickey: Well, like, sewer gators. Y'know, they might come up and bite me when I sit on the toilet, so most times I just kinda hover. * Albie Tollhurst: I am scared of the dark, Earl. * Eark Hickey: I'm gonna help you get over that. * Eark Hickey: (voiceover) Turning down the lights that night helped Albie a little bit; but what really helped was just talking. The next night, we dimmed the lights a little bit more and talked about relationships. (to Albie) Why don't you ask her out? * Albie Tollhurst: I dunno. What you said really scared me. * Eark Hickey: Well, Joy's a bad example; not all women are like that. * News Reporter: Camden Police Department has identified the kidnapper as Earl Hickey. With me is the alleged kidnapper's former wife Joy Turner. Joy, what was it like to me married to a monster? * Joy Turner: Truthfully, I didn't know he was capable of something like this. But, I know earlier in the week he was talking about spending nights with a boy. * News Reporter: So, this was planned? * Joy Turner: Yes. But, it was okay, cause the boy was on his list. * News Reporter: He has a list of boys? Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge Guest starring * Malcolm David Kelley as Alby Tollhurst * Tucker Smallwood as Hostage Negotiator * Khamani Griffin as Younger Alby * Leonard Earl Howze as George Tollhurst * Andrea De Oliveira as Stepmom * CeCe Tsou as Tiffani Lopez-Chang * Warren Watkins as Guest #1 * Anne Johnson as Guest #2 Category:Episodes 120